Wrath of Kane
by Joseph Sceptre
Summary: Our story begins shortly after the end of the third Tiberium War. The two factions of the group, the Global Defense Initiative, and the Brotherhood of NOD are both slowly disappearing into the distance, as the people of the world are beginning to return.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**_

"Years have passed since the third Tiberium War, with the defeat of NOD and their Alien friends; we have secured a long lasting peace for Earth. The Global Defense Initiative's job has been completed for the last time. The GDI will now be regimented to its post war duties of national defense along with removal of Tiberium from Yellow Zones to make them fully functioning Blue Zones. These projects will take place immediately," Malik Luven said.

"Director! Director!" The reporters screamed out as they tried to push towards him.

"I have the Mark," Roberts said over the ComLink.

"Roger that 0-1, I've got him from the roof," Rodriguez said watching the director through a sniper scope.

"We've got movement, I say again we have a group moving to the front 0-1 get the director out of there," Leos said.

Roberts and Splitt moved quickly over to Director Luven. They grabbed his arms and rushed him off of the stage. Suddenly laser blasts erupted from the crowd of people… a NOD flag suddenly appeared from a hologram emitter. Just as suddenly as they came, they disappeared.

"Shit, we've got NOD with active camo, let's move, code 43 security breach, get the director out of here" Roberts said to Splitt. As he pushed the Director and Splitt into an armored APC, Roberts banged on the side of the APC three times, and then it sped off along with the rest of the convoy.

"Switching to thermo gear," Rodriguez said as he took a shot, which hit one of the assailants.

Roberts pulled out his HK220 pistol and began firing shots off into the area around where Rodriguez had shot the last assailant. Suddenly he saw a blur to his right, then was tackled and hit in the head with a gun butt.

"0-1," "Come in 0-1" Rodriguez was shouting over the comm.

"Ugh…. Ohh…. I… I read you 0-2," Roberts said in response, although still recovering from having being hit with a gun in the head.

"Where is the mark, I can't find the god damned mark," Rodriguez yelled into the comm.

"He is safe with Splitt and Leos" Roberts said. "Let's get the hell out of here; god knows what the hell will happen next," Roberts said as he pressed a button on his suit to call for an Orca evac.

Moments later Rodriguez and Roberts were sitting on a plane heading for compound A-4-2-11.

"Today right after Security Council Director Luven gave a speech on the death of NOD and how the GDI military forces will be turned into scientific teams to rid the world of Tiberium, a NOD splinter cell began a riot right around the area of the speech. Early reports state the five bystanders were killed and around twenty were injured in this NOD stunt. As of right now Director Luven has had no comment nor have any of the GDI defense forces.

In other news today, random spree attacks by "NOD" forces have sprung up across Blue Zones. GDI Defense forces in these Zones quickly quelled these threats.

I'm now going to hand it over to Dan the Man who will take you into the hot seat. Dan,"

"Thanks Mike, Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Hot Seat here on BZNN. Today's guest is Erik Gardener who will talk to us about the now rising NOD threat once again.

"Hi, Dan. Thanks for having me back on," Erik said

"I wish I could say it's good to see you Erik… but as always NOD seems to have crept back up…" Dan said.

"Well we can't be sure of that right now; these could be just a few groups that have made a slight attempt to scare the general populace into thinking that NOD still exists en masse," Erik said.

"That very well may be… excuse me ladies and gentlemen we are going to cut to an emergency news briefing," Dan said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Nations, I have some disturbing news. A thermonuclear device has been set off in Washington D.C. the entire area has been obliterated, and 1.4 million people have lost their lives. The Global Defense Initiative will not rest until we find the people who are respon…" Director Luven was saying before the link fuzzed out…

"I can tell you who is responsible Director: NOD Is. THE BROTHERHOOD LIVES! ONE VISION ONE PURPOSE!" Maria Velent said before the connection fuzzed out.

When the Sat-Link was re-established the Director was gone, being hurried off to a secure bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: So begins Brylin's Inferno **_

"General Diagon! General Diagon! Here is the latest situational report," Erika said as she handed him several reports on different things, ranging from troop strength in the surrounding areas, to medical reports.

"Sir," Lieutenant Brylin said as he saluted the General.

"At ease, Brylin," Diagon said

"What's the status, sir?" Brylin asked.

"Well we have a wasteland in D.C., we have a panicked populace and a Director that just turned and ran shitfaced into a bunker," Diagon said.

"What are your orders sir?" Brylin asked.

"Take the Third Infantry Division down to the outskirts of D.C. see what you can do to help. Search and rescue only; if engaged by NOD, you may fight back, but this is a disaster zone, not a war zone," Diagon said with commanding force.

"Sir yes Sir," Brylin said. He hurried out of the command bunker and out to a waiting Orca. Within minutes he was with the Third Infantry Division who were already heading toward D.C.

"Abbas, Gates, that was magnificent! I could see it all the way over here! It was magical! Kane would be pleased!" Velent yelled as the two mass assassins returned from their mission. Zubov said nothing and continued cleaning his gun. "Boys come have a drink we must cele…" she was saying when her jaw dropped. She kneeled and as the others wheeled around the fell to their knees, too…

"Rise my children for you have done well…" Kane said. "They thought they killed me again, but as time has dictated I cannot be killed by GDI," Kane continued.

"We knew you weren't dead!" Velent shouted as she continued to kneel. "Welcome to our… humble… base of operations," She said.

Kane laughed as she and the others continued to kneel. "This will do fine my children. Make room for my soldiers, and we will begin to expand your "Humble" base. Velent come with me, the rest of you stay here," Kane said as he began to walk away. Velent followed obediently. "Velent you have served NOD and me well by continuing on our mission. You are now my number one in America, you will only answer to me and Ramal'," Kane ordered her.

"Yes Kane," She replied.

"Your first business is to get rid of the GDI "medical" forces that are massing near D.C," Kane said. He watched as she hurried off to prepare the offensive.

Two hours later the GDI Third I.D. arrived on the outskirts of ground zero. They set up multiple triage centers and refugees began flocking into these areas. Soon legions of doctors were treating everything from cuts, to burns, to poising from the radiation. As information flooded into the impromptu command center, one of the Orca pilots called in…

"This is Orca Eleven, we have multiple NOD units inbound at least one div is… rock… buggi… tanks… tanks… n… steal…" The pilot called in but they lost the transmission.

"What the hell, get that damned signal back, we need to know what the hell is coming after us! Damn it get me some eyes out there!" Brylin yelled at the soldiers around him.

"Sir, it appears NOD is jamming our radar, communications and uplink to the new star base," One of the soldiers next to him said.

"Shit… Shit… remodulate the communications array at random intervals, see if we can get around this, if you breakthrough, send a distress signal to any and all GDI locations," Brylin said as he grabbed the rifle off the desk and ran outside. Brylin went around and took one of the Humvees sitting around and drove it into part of the destroyed city. He began rounding up troops and bringing them back to the triage center. Soon he had a defensive perimeter set up and waiting for the NOD troops, the men had dug in, and were waiting for their impending doom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: All it takes is a Little Valor**_

"General, we have lost all contact with the triage center…" Erika said while handing him a status report.

"Well get it back up, we can't lose communications for one second," General Diagon said.

"Sir, Star base UNIX has reported multiple NOD units closing on the triage centers, including multiple kinds of tanks, along with at least a division of infantry," An officer informed the general.

"God damn it, that communications _error_ must be NOD's doing. Someone patch me through to the Valor," The General ordered.

"This is Captain Devonshire of the GDI Starship Valor, what can I do for you General?" Captain Devonshire asked.

"Captain I hate to call you in so soon, but as of right now we need your help. We have a large NOD force about to storm one of our triage centers and we need fire support that I cannot provide right now," Diagon said.

"General, we are only supposed to be used as a last ditch defense for ground warfare, otherwise we are to be on the lookout for the aliens," Devonshire said.

"I don't give a damn about your rules Captain, we have a few thousand civilians at that center, not to mention five thousand of our men and women get that piece of shit you call a ship over that area and provide support," Diagon said.

"I can only take orders from Admiral Beckley," Devonshire said.

"God damn it, you want to see over eight thousand people slaughtered so you don't have to break your damned protocols, you're not even a fully functioning part of the Armed Forces yet," Diagon yelled at the screen.

"I'll see what I can do General, Devonshire Out," She said as she closed the ComLink.

"Sir, when did we get star ships?" One of the nearby soldiers asked. He had a look of astonishment on his face, and a moment after her realized he asked the question he slinked down in his chair.

"It is a highly secret program, which was implemented before the Third Tiberium War, the unlucky part was when the aliens invaded, and the program was not ready yet. However, Valor is the first ship they finished. It has a compliment of Orbital Bombardment Torpedoes, as well as an entire array of these _phaser_ things, which are some kind of high powered energy weapons," Diagon said.

"Sir, the Valor is moving and is firing a number of OBTs down at the surface. A number of blasts are direct hits on advancing NOD units. They are also apparently beginning to descend toward the planet so they can fire their phaser weapons," Erika said as she watched the monitor.

Soon the ComLink bleeped. Diagon answered, "Yes Captain?"

"The Valor is at your command," She replied as the crew behind her continued the bombardment of the NOD forces.


End file.
